Open the Door
by Kim Mika
Summary: Topp Dogg Fanfiction. Hansol tidak pernah mengunci pintu. Sementara B-Joo tidak pernah mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu sebelum membukanya. Kau mengerti maksudku? Hansol/Byungjoo. HanJoo.


"—_Hyung_, maaf ... maksudku, aaaah!"

Beberapa hari ke belakang, teriakan semacam itu begitu sering terdengar dari _dorm_ B milik Topp Dogg. Sebenarnya mungkin tidak hanya perubahan itu saja, tapi secara keseluruhan _dorm _yang biasanya bersih nan rapi itu kini berantakan sekali.

Kenapa itu semua bisa terjadi? Salahkan jadwal mereka yang dikosongkan selama lima hari untuk liburan—dan membuat mereka memutuskan untuk menghabiskan liburan bersama-sama. Sehingga makluk-makluk abstrak dari _dorm _A mengemasi barang-barang mereka dan menginap di _dorm _B.

Lalu kenapa teriakan itu bisa terjadi?

Kau akan tahu nanti.

* * *

**.: Open the Door :.**

**Kim Hansol | Kim Byungjoo**

**Story by Kim Mika**

* * *

**Topp Dogg belongs to Stardom Entertaiment**

**.**

**Warning: AU, Boys Love/Shounen-ai, Typo, OOC.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read.**

* * *

Hansol menarik celana pendek santai itu sehingga membalut pas tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ia hendak memakai atasan kausnya sebelum akhirnya tampilan dirinya di atas cermin menarik sebentar perhatiannya. "Sepertinya aku sudah jarang melatih tubuhku," ia berujar sendiri sementara sebelah tangannya mengambil handuk kecil dan mengusap-usap perutnya yang masih terdapat titik-titik air sehabis mandi.

Hansol masih dengan asyiknya berpose-pose di hadapan cermin dengan tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas, sehingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa sepertinya ia sudah menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama di dalam ruang ganti itu—

_Cklek_.

"—memangnya kau menaruh mantelmu di sebelah mana Taeyang-_hyu_—"

Itu B-Joo.

Hansol tersenyum seperti biasa padanya. Sementara kedua matanya menangkap sosok Jenissi tak jauh dari belakang B-Joo sedang mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak jelas sembari membaca sebuah buku—tidak sama sekali memerhatikannya.

Hansol masih tersenyum padanya karena ia memang harus selalu tersenyum pada B-Joo. Untuk sebuah alasan yang tidak terpikirkan olehnya, B-Joo tampak kikuk sendiri sementara wajahnya memerah seperti orang yang sedang demam tinggi.

Memutus keheningan itu, Hansol membuka suaranya, "Kau sedang mencari apa, Byungjoo-_ah_? Kalau pakaian-pakaian Taeyang-_hyung_ ada di sebe—"

"—_Hy-hyung_, maaf ... err yah, maksudku ... aaaah!"

Lalu B-Joo menghilang ditelan pintu dapur.

Pintu itu tertutup dengan sendirinya ketika B-Joo tidak menggenggam kenopnya lagi. Hansol menatap pintu itu dengan pandangan seperti orang syok. Butuh sekian detik baginya untuk membuatnya sadar dan kembali pada dunia nyata.

Dan ketika saatnya itu tiba,

"Gyaa! Kim Byungjoo kenapa kau begitu maniss ...!"

—mungkin dia tidak benar-benar kembali ke dunia nyata.

Hansol segera memakai atasan bajunya sementara bibirnya itu masih tersenyum-senyum—sulit didefinisikan antara senyum bahagia, senyum mesum, dan sedikit senyum gila. Karena wajah B-Joo yang—menurutnya—benar-benar manis itu masih terngiang-ngiang di otaknya selayaknya komedi putar di pasar malam.

Memang sebenarnya Hansol benar-benar bahagia sejak kemarin. Sejak para member lain yang biasanya tinggal di _dorm _A—tidak bersamanya—datang dan akan menginap. Ia senang semua anggota grup akan bersama-sama selama beberapa hari. Tapi yang paling membuatnya merasa melambung tinggi adalah, B-Joo-nya akan tinggal bersamanya! Seperti sebuah mimpi, padahal sebenarnya hal ini benar-benar terasa sepele.

Sepertinya Dewi Fortuna mendengar jeritan hati Hansol bahwa sering menempel-nempel pada B-Joo di depan publik saja tidak cukup. Ia tida ingin hanya dirinya yang merangkak mendekati B-Joo, tapi B-Joo sendiri juga harus menyadari usahanya.

Ada hal lain yang menarik perhatiannya belakangan ini, ia memang tahu bahwa _dorm _A adalah tempat mereka yang suka sekali bermain-main dan kekanak-kanakan berkumpul—mungkin kecuali P-Goon dan Kidoh. Maka ia sudah membayangkan bahwa B-Joo mungkin akan sedikit urakan. Tapi, ia tidak tahu kalau B-Joo—yah, kasarnya bisa dibilang—kurang sopan juga.

Hansol tidak pernah mengunci pintu ketika mandi dan mengganti baju, karena sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi para penghuni _dorm _B untuk mengetuk pintu setiap kali hendak masuk ke sebuah ruangan, ruangan apapun itu. Dan B-Joo adalah satu-satunya yang paling lupa bahwa ia tidak sedang berada di tempat di mana biasa ia tinggal. B-Joo tidak pernah mengetuk pintu, ke manapun ia akan masuk.

Kau mengerti maksudku?

Hansol tersenyum lagi.

"Kau boleh mengintipku sebanyak apapun kau mau, Byungjoo-_ah_," bisiknya dengan nada misterius, entah pada siapa.

_Cklek._

"_Hyung_! Cepatlah! Aku juga mau mengganti bajuk—"

_BUK! BAK! BUK!_

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengetuk pintu?! Kau tidak ingat peraturan _dorm _kita? Keluar sana! Aku belum selesai!"

Hansol dan botol minuman yang kejam.

Dan juga ... si bungsu Yano yang malang.

**.: ~ :.**

B-Joo berbaring dengan menyembunyikan kepalanya di bawah bantal. Sungguh, ia tidak tahan jika masih harus berlama-lama tinggal di sini—oh, ya ... khususnya, karena di sini ada Hansol. Ada banyak hal yang membuatnya merasa harus menjaga jarak dengan si pemilik perdikat _aegyo _itu. Tapi pada kenyataannya, Hansol sendiri tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan untuk berada di dekatnya sebentar saja.

Kenapa Hansol begitu manis? Kenapa aroma tubuhnya begitu mudah diingat? Kenapa _abs _perutnya begitu membuat B-Joo ingin menjerit-jerit?

Oke, khusus yang terakhir itu, B-Joo benar-benar malu mengakuinya.

Entah kenapa, ada sesuatu yang membuat B-Joo begitu ingin membungkus Hansol, membawanya pulang, dan memakannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Jangan melihat maknanya secara kanibalisme, karena sepertinya tidak ada kaitannya sama sekali.

"_Hyung_ ..."

Ia mendesah pelan. Lagi-lagi memikirkan Hansol.

B-Joo lekas menarik tubuhnya dari sofa dan berjalan gontai ke kamar mandi. Mungkin dengan sedikit air dingin yang membelai wajah kusutnya, gambaran orang itu akan ikut terhapus seperti terbawa aliran air.

Ia segera menggenggam kenop pintu dan membukanya.

_Cklek_.

Kau lupa sesuatu Kim Byungjoo?

"Eh?"

Itu Hansol—lagi.

B-Joo berdiri mematung sementara wajahnya terus memerah sedikit demi sedikit.

"Gyaaaa! Maaf! Maaaaaf!" B-Joo baru saja tersadar dan mengeluarkan suara. Ia pasti sudah kabur lagi jika saja Hansol tidak menahan tangannya dan menariknya mendekat.

"Kau mau ke mana?" gumam Hansol pelan.

B-Joo terdiam sementara kedua kaki dan tangannya bergetar hebat. "Maaf, _hyung_, maaf ... ini sudah entah yang keberapa kalinya aku tidak mengetuk pintu ... a-aku akan me-menyesuaikan diri," katanya, gelagapan. "_Hyung _jangan marah padaku ..."

Hansol terdiam sebentar untuk kemudian ia tertawa kecil. "Iya, aku marah sekali. Karena itu aku harus memberimu hukuman," katanya.

B-Joo tidak menjawab. Tapi ia masih menatap mata Hansol seperti menebak-nebak sembari memohon. Dalam hati ia berdoa Hansol tidak menghukumnya membersihkan kamar mandi atau hal-hal yang lebih buruk dari itu. Tapi Hansol yang dikenalnya memang tidak sekejam itu. Tapi, bukankah tidak ada hal yang tidak mungkin?

_Chu_.

B-Joo terlalu sibuk berpikir sehingga ia sempat tidak mendapati dirinya sendiri dalam keadaan sadar. Tahu-tahu masih terasa ketika bibir Hansol bertemu dengan miliknya untuk hanya hampir dua detik saja. Jika saja boleh jujur, sebenarnya B-Joo tidak terlalu merasa senang. Karena sesuatu dalam dirinya mengatakan bahwa ia ingin lebih, belum puas hanya dengan—

—_Kenapa aku bisa berpikiran gila seperti itu?! _B-Joo menjerit sendiri dalam hati.

"Byungjoo-_ah_?"

B-Joo merasa malu sekali untuk menatap wajah Hansol. Tapi sebenarnya, wajahnya begitu dekat hingga napas Hansol yang teratur terasa meniup-niup pada wajahnya. B-Joo merasa suhu tubuhnya tiba-tiba naik drastis, seperti orang yang sedang demam tinggi.

"Byungjoo-_ah_?"

Suara Hansol terdengar lagi. Ia tampak bingung. Tapi bersamaan dengan itu, kaki B-Joo melangkah pelan menjauh.

Ia ingin pergi, ingin menjauh, ingin kabur. Karena Hansol membuatnya merasa lupa akan dunia nyata.

"Byung—Kim Byungjoo!"

B-Joo benar-benar kabur. Ia kembali ke sofa dan mengulum dirinya sendiri di bawah selimut dan bantal.

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

Jangan lupa mengetuk pintu lagi, Kim Byungjoo. Jangan lupa.

Jangan biarkan Hansol membuatmu lebih gila dari ini, jangan ...

Tapi kenapa ciumannya terasa begitu manis?

Tidak, Kim Byungjoo. Tidak lagi.

Tapi sebenarnya dia ingin lagi. Lebih dari itu.

Tidak! Tidak!

B-Joo benar-benar ingin berteriak.

_BRUK_.

"Yaaak! Kena kau!"

Dari bawah bantal, wajah B-Joo berubah tersentak kaget selama sepersekian detik, bertepatan dengan sesuatu yang berat terasa menghantam tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba. Tapi kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu, sehingga wajahnya memerah lagi dan lagi.

"Hansol-_hy-hyung_?" gumamnya pelan.

"Ya, ya, ya ... dan kenapa kau ini selalu kabur? Aku tidak jahat padamu 'kan?" balas Hansol. "Tadi itu juga ... kenapa kau tiba-tiba kabur, huh? Itu 'kan pertama kalinya aku menciummu Byungjoo-_ah_!" serunya riang.

_Uhuk_. Hansol dan mulut embernya.

"Oh, atau kau tidak suka aku menciummu di bibir?" ia masih berceloteh ria. "Bagaimana kalau di dahi? Kurasa lebih terasa hangat ... eh, atau di leher?"

Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya B-Joo sudah hampir _menegang_ sendiri.

Hansol tersenyum-senyum sendiri sementara sebelah tangannya dengan jahil menelusup ke bagian dada dan perut B-Joo, meraba-raba ke sekitar sana. "... atau di sekitar sini?"

_Tidak_. B-Joo benar-benar tidak mampu berkata-kata. Sebenarnya dengan tubuh Hansol yang menempel pada punggungnya—walaupun dilapisi selimut—saja sudah membuatnya merasa melayang-layang. Karena berat badan Hansol yang menekan tubuhnya itu membuat seluruh lekuk tubuh Hansol terasa tergambarkan di atas punggungnya. Sekarang apa lagi yang Hansol lakukan?

"Katakan sesuatu, Byungjoo ..."

"..."

"Byungjoo ..."

"..."

"Kim Byungjoo ..."

"..."

Hansol memberi jeda sebentar. Sebelah tangannya yang menelusup itu berpindah bergeser menelusuri terus ke bawah dan ke bawah pada tubuh B-Joo. Hingga ia menemukan apa yang ia cari. Sepertinya _ia _sudah berkedut-kedut di balik celana B-Joo.

Hansol tertawa kecil mengetahui kenyataan bahwa begitu mudahnya B-Joo _terpancing _seperti ini. Tapi bagi Hansol, hal tersebut justru membuat B-Joo tampak begitu manis pada pandangannya.

"Katakan sesuatu aku bilang ..."

Hansol menekan _benda _itu.

"Ahhh ..._ hyuung_ ..."

Terdengar pelan, tapi setidaknya B-Joo benar-benar mengeluarkan suara.

Hansol tidak puas sepertinya. Ia menekannya lebih dalam.

"... ahhh _hyuung_~ jangaaan~"

"Katakan lagi, Byungjoo-_ah_~"

"akhhh ... Haansol-_hyuuung_~ ahhh ... ahhhhh ... a-aku ..."

Hansol berhenti menekan-nekan milik B-Joo. Ia membuka suaranya lagi, "Jangan khawatir, Byungjoo-_ah_, aku akan menolongmu membereskan yang satu ini," katanya. "Tapi ... pastikan kau menjawab kata-kataku yang satu ini—"

Hansol memberi jeda ketika ia menarik selimut pada wajah B-Joo dan menyingkirkan bantalnya. Separuh wajah B-Joo terlihat ketika itu, memerah seperti menahan sesuatu. Hansol berbisik tepat di telinganya, "Aku menyukaimu," katanya.

B-Joo terdiam.

Apa itu artinya ia boleh membungkus Hansol, membawanya pulang, dan memakannya untuk dirinya sendiri?

_Tidak! Tidak! Apa yang kau pikirkan Kim Byungjoo!_

"Hei, hei ... kau harus menjawab," Hansol bersuara.

B-Joo menelan air ludahnya sendiri dengan berat. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya semakin dalam pada jok sofa. "... a-aku ... aku menginginkanmu, _hyung_ ..."

Hansol tersenyum riang. "Bagus ... sekarang ikut aku," katanya. Hansol segera berdiri dari posisinya dan menuntun B-Joo kembali ke kamar mandi dekat situ. B-Joo sendiri menurut saja ketika itu. Karena sesungguhnya ia memang memerlukannya.

Hansol mengetuk sebentar pintu kamar mandi untuk memastikan tidak ada siapapun di dalamnya. Ia bergumam, "Kau tahu, kau tidak perlu memaksakan melakukan ini kalau kau benar-benar tidak biasa melakukannya—"

"Ta-tapi, bagaimanaa ka-kalau kau tidak meengunci pintu lagi, _hyuuungh_?" B-Joo berujar tidak jelas, ia menggiggit bibir bawahnya, menahan sesuatu.

Setelah yakin tidak ada siapapun di dalam sana, Hansol membuka pintunya dan menarik B-Joo ikut masuk. Ia menarik B-Joo ke dalam dekapannya, "Kalau hal seperti itu terjadi lagi, maka aku akan lebih dari sekedar menciummu, Kim Byungjoo."

B-Joo memasang wajah terkejut. "_Hy-hyuung_ ..."

Hansol tertawa. "Ahhh ... Byungjoo-ku benar-benar maniiisss, yaaa ..."

* * *

**END**

* * *

_Annyeong, _Topp Klass! XD

Mika akhirnya menulis kembali setelah mengalami masa sulit(apacoba). Hihhhi ... maksudnya~ Mika memang agak sibuk dan banyak pikiran jadi nggak sempet nulis. Eh, jangankan nulis sih, baca fanfic aja jadi jarang =3=) hhuuhhuu (ups, maaf malah curcol kyakyaaa xD)

Oh ya, Mika memang lagi kecantol berat sama Topp Dogg, makanya akhirnya membuat ff ini XD Mika suka HanJoo karena mereka berdua ini lucu banget. Hansol suka nempel-nempel gitu sama B-Joo XD Andai saja Hansol lebih tinggi dari B-Joo pasti feelnya lebih kerasa ke Mika =3=) (digaplokHansol). Mika kecantol banget sama Kidoh, Seogoong, dan Hojoon—jangan disentuh ya (plakplakplak)

Yaaak ... sekian ajadeh dari Mika XD Makassihhh banyaaak udah baca yaaa :3 Maaf kalo fanficnya geje segeje orang yang bikinnya waks~ hhahaa xD

semoga fanfic Topp Dogg Indonesia makin banyak. Hhihhihhi~ :)

Kritik dan sarannya boleh banget dimasukin aja ke kotak revieeew X3

_**Review Please? Kamsahamnida :D**_


End file.
